1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relates to a stereoscopic image system that can be used as video equipment to display black-and-white and color stereoscopic images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many modern systems, a stereoscopic image is produced due to temporary division of images by means of a display device radiating linearly polarized light, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), three-dimensional (3D) glasses, and an electronic controller connected to the display device and the 3D glasses.
In such systems, the display device presents a pair of stereoscopic images, which are divided in time, to the left and right eyes of a user, and the 3D glasses are controlled by the electronic controller so that only one ocular for the left (or right) eye is transparent during the display of one stereoscopic image corresponding to the left (or right) eye. That is, the 3D glasses are transparent for the left eye and opaque for the right eye during the display of one stereoscopic image corresponding to the left eye and the situation is inverted during the display of the other stereoscopic image corresponding to the right eye.
The structure of a conventional system for producing 3D images needs to be simpler to be realized and adjusted. If a display device, such as an LCD, for radiating linearly polarized light is used, the conventional system may suffer a change in the brightness of an image due to the rotation of oculars. Accordingly, there is a demand to reduce or prevent such a change in the brightness.